Drowned in Darkness
by Aquen
Summary: Noise precedes an echo, without noise there is no echo. Noise was stronger, but still... Echo resisted, even if for just a moment.


_Well... I wanted to write some fanfiction but I didn't know what or who about so I was just sitting and listening to a song when I realized that it kind of reminded me of Echo... so I listened to it a bit more and then it began to remind me of Echo and Noise so... I decided I might as well write something about those two! Then... everything just kind of fell into place... it's not to bad but it's nothing special either... I wasn't sure if this should be rated K+ or T so I rated it T just to be on the safe side ;)_

**_Prompted by the song Shiver by The Birthday Massacre (so listen to it as you read this!)_**

**_Spoilers__: This story is about what happens in chapter 34_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: Don't own Pandora Hearts_**

* * *

><p>Zwei cuddled up against Vincent, the cape draped over her thin shoulders providing a limited covering around her naked body. Vincent leaned against the wall, smiling up at the ceiling, his mismatched gaze far and distant as he contemplated his moves. Zwei was oblivious to this, instead just focused on her master, whom she loved.<p>

Echo felt wrapped in darkness, slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness as each moment passed. She felt loosely attached to the mind and body she had once controlled, felt the slightest tug as Zwei so easily moved against Vincent in ways that made Echo cringe.

Echo felt her conscious fall deeper into the black as Zwei pushed her down, further and further, taking complete control of the body they both inhabited, taking control of everything and leaving Echo to fade away into mere ripples fading into the blackness.

Once again she was trampled over by the stronger of the two. Noise always preceded echoes, noise was always the cause of echoes, and noise always was stronger than echoes. Echoes never created noise, never were the cause of noise, and were always weaker than noise.

Echo was alone in the darkness, completely and utterly. Faintly the faint noise reached her ears, the tug of her body calling to her, the touch and textures she was meant to feel, but as an echo only felt the ripples of. Noise trampled her down completely, making sure that Echo would not resurface until either Zwei decided to let her or Vincent commanded it.

So Echo was consumed in the blackness, waiting for her turn to repeat the actions of Noise, to be a hollow being compared to Noise. The few emotions she felt while the cold grip of the darkness held her down were number than they usually were. She felt numb.

She felt cold.

She felt lifeless.

Echo ceased to feel, ceased to think, almost ceased to be. But the darkness felt heavier than usual. She felt as if she just kept falling, the dark clutches taking its time to catch her. She felt further from Noise's body then she had ever felt before, just falling… falling… as Noise took over.

_Are you happy?_

The thought jumped forward, coming from nowhere and surprising even Echo. Her blank mind suddenly sped up, the thought drawing her up from the darkness within, trying to stir her cold self up.

No, no she was not happy. She hated this. The words Oz spoke repeated over and over in her mind, he had told her to speak honestly and she had… but she wanted to say more.

She hated Vincent, hated serving him, hated sharing a body with Noise, hated that she was so helpless against her.

As her thoughts sped up so did the emotions churning in her cold body, breaking her from the depths she had descended to, drawing her closer to Zwei.

The noise grew louder, and with it so did Noise's anger.

_"Shut up!"_ Zwei growled at her, squeezing her eyes shut against the image of Vincent before her and pushing Echo backward with a cold icy hand. _"You don't belong here! Vincent doesn't want you here! I don't want you here! It's not your turn! You're just an echo, I am then noise!"_

Echo stumbled backward, shocked at the words tumbling from Zwei's mouth. Her grip on Vincent's shirt tightened, she panted as she again pushed Echo back down into the darkness.

It clawed at Echo, trying to draw her back into its icy depths.

But Echo hesitated, the warm words Oz spoke still repeating themselves in her mind, keeping her from completely submerging.

And for a moment the two battled, divided between them as the two pulled opposite ways.

But Echo was an echo. Created by the stronger force of a noise.

_"Ahahah!" _Zwei laughed, throwing her head back, her cape slipping further down her shoulders. _Idiotic echo! Go back where you belong, it doesn't matter if you are happy, I am the noise I create you. It only matters if the noise is happy."_

Echo slipped back, Noise stronger than she could ever be.

_"I am only happy when I am _alone_ with Vincent."_ She growled giving Echo one last final push. _"Go."_

Echo fell, slipping back as the darkness wrapped her once more in its shadowy recess. As she fell the warm words Oz spoke were ripped away into the blackness, where Noise ripped them up, laughing all the while as Echo slipped once again away.

Noise was right. An echo did not matter, only the noise did.

Why worry about an echo?

No one cared about the echo.

Oz's words were no longer ripped from her, Echo let them go.

Slipping back into the cold as Zwei had her fun with Vincent.

Noise laughed once more in triumph before turning her full attention back to Vincent, assuring her that Echo was no match for her strength.

She was just an echo after all.

* * *

><p><em>Yep! All feel bad for poor Echo! As I've said before, Echo needs more love! :3<em>


End file.
